Currently, capacitive touch screens, as important components for human-machine interaction, have been widely used in electronic products such as cell phones and tablet computer. A single-layer touch screen has a low cost and a high price/performance ratio since only one layer of electrodes needs to be fabricated, and thus receives broad attention and became an important develop direction of capacitive touch screens.
FIG. 1 shows an electrode pattern of a conventional single-layer mutual capacitive touch screen, which includes 4 first electrodes X1 to X4 parallelly arranged in the X direction, each first electrode is coupled to 15 second electrodes Y1 to Y15 sequentially arranged in the Y direction which forms multiple capacitive sensing nodes 12. Each first electrode is connected to a respective bonding pad 13 through a respective first line 14, and each second electrode is connected to a respective bonding pad 13 through a respective second line 15. The bonding pad 13 is connected to a flexible printed circuit board (FPC), not shown in the drawings, and the FPC is connected to a touch chip (not shown in the drawings). The touch chip is configured to detect Touch position information of a user is determined by detecting capacitance variations of the capacitive sensing nodes 12 by the touch chip. The bonding pad 13 is arranged within a binding region 11. The first line 14 and the second line 15 are lines of the single-layer mutual capacitive touch screen.
For a single-layer mutual capacitive touch screen with a set dimension, the electrode pattern with the arrangement shown in FIG. 1 causes a wide line dead region L0 of the single-layer mutual capacitive touch screen thereby causing a poor touch accuracy. In addition, the electrode pattern with the arrangement shown in FIG. 1 causes a large number of bonding pads and lines of the single-layer mutual capacitive touch screen thereby causing a high fabrication cost.